


of husbands and hamster propaganda

by chatsdelune (greymooses)



Series: power couple wonhui [3]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Parents, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, actor!jun turned stay-at-home dad, and a four year-old daughter, author is not an actual supporter of the hamzzi hoshi agenda, call a dentist bc this shit is tooth-rotting, i sincerely apologize to printers everywhere, lawyer!wonwoo, the tiktok algorithm made me do it, thisclose to being crackfic tbh but it has its serious moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:34:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greymooses/pseuds/chatsdelune
Summary: he doesn't think much of it when he sees a piece of paper taped to the door. as he gets closer, he squints and realizes it has a photo of a hamster in the middle.or, the one where wonwoo and junhui's daughter really wants a hamster, and junhui is predictably chaotic.
Relationships: Jeon Wonwoo/Wen Jun Hui | Jun
Series: power couple wonhui [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2019478
Comments: 22
Kudos: 179





	of husbands and hamster propaganda

**Author's Note:**

> god help me i got this idea from [a tiktok](https://www.tiktok.com/@lauratoddcarns/video/6868755235460926726). it's unbeta'd, unedited, barely re-read, truly sickening domestic fluff. i wrote it in like 3 hours to get away from the current hellbeast in my gdocs and only regret it a little, so i hope everyone has a good time.

jeon wonwoo's life is one of routine.

his weekday mornings — and today is no exception — go something like this:

6:00 am: hit snooze on his alarm and crawl into his husband's arms.

6:05 am: turn off his alarm and kiss his bleary-eyed husband good morning.

6:06 am: shower. he gets dressed, save everything but his suit jacket and tie. he knows how to tie it, but doing so deprives junhui of the pleasure.

6:35 am: join his husband and four year-old daughter in the kitchen. each one gets a kiss on the forehead, usually in the middle of making breakfast. his daughter giggles. her father squirms and whines about wonwoo being in the way.

6:45 am: eat breakfast. the topic of conversation can vary. today, eunha's cheeks are stuffed with rice and egg when she says, "hamster." junhui gives her a _look_ that, in retrospect, is conspiratorial.

6:55 am: fill his travel mug with coffee. junhui will stop him with hands on his upper arms and turn him so he can fix wonwoo's tie.

6:59 am: give eunha another kiss, relishing in the "bye, appa" that is always full of love. she's been a bubbly, happy kid since she was a baby.

7:00 am: leave for work. he always goes to the office first, regardless of whether he has court that day.

his work is a little more unpredictable, different each day, but he always leaves at 4:30. sometimes, junhui will send him videos of eunha pleading her case for takeout, which he has no problem picking up. by 5:15, he's always home to give the loves of his life as much of his undivided attention as he can.

he's incredibly happy with it, against all odds.

he doesn't like to be tied down. or didn't. he was afraid when junhui mentioned getting married. he was afraid when they started talking about a baby. he was afraid when junhui said he wanted to take time away from acting to be a stay-at-home dad. the only thing he's never been afraid of is bringing two cats home, a year after eunha was born. but in all their years of dating, wonwoo was able to come to the conclusion that wen junhui is cautious as often as he is impulsive, and whatever he really wants usually works out in their favor.

or maybe his late twenties changed him, he's not quite sure.

♡♡♡

junhui clears the breakfast dishes from the table once eunha is done eating, after wonwoo has left for work. he'll clean up later, when she's napping, like always, because her favorite thing to do after breakfast is feed the cats. junhui has to open the cat food for her, but he stands back after that and watches her carefully divide the food into the two food dishes. afterwards, she'll hand him the water bowls, say, "water, please!" and watch him with a serious scowl on her face.

it always reminds him of wonwoo, and he always has to bite the inside of his cheek to hide his grin, because filling eunha's cats' water bowls is Not A Laughing Matter.

when the cats are happily eating their own breakfast, eunha takes off for the living room, feet stomping across the hardwood. by the time junhui gets there, she's in her favorite chair — one with plenty of room for him — with her ipad on her lap.

next year, she'll start school, and junhui may get back into acting. he gets offers here and there, his agent forwards them over, and he turns them all down. for now, they spend the mornings cuddled together in front of their fireplace. the main "rule" in the house — though more an agreement between the two of them than anything wonwoo took part in creating — is that they speak korean around wonwoo, but junhui has always made an effort to expose her to mandarin. she slips into it during the day, like it's a special, secret language that's all theirs even though it's spoken by over a billion others.

honestly, he's wrapped around her tiny fingers, so when his reading is interrupted by her poking him in the leg, he turns his attention to her immediately.

"what's up, baby?"

she turns her ipad so he can see it, revealing a picture of a hamster. "hamster," she says, pouting.

"sweetheart, i don't think appa will like that idea."

junhui knows he won't. they had fish at one point. the story of what happened to them is vaguely reminiscent of a scene in _lady and the tramp_.

"but they're cute," she whines, switching tabs to show him even more pictures.

"what would you name it?" junhui asks, because she's not wrong.

eunha scrunches her face up, thinking for a moment, then says, "soonyoung."

junhui laughs and ruffles the hair on his daughter's head. her godfather would approve.

"if you really, really want one, and you promise to help baba take care of it just like the kitties, i think i know what we can do."

♡♡♡

as far as biology goes, eunha is neither his nor junhui's daughter. wonwoo knows this. however, the state of the house when he gets home proves once again that biology isn't everything.

he doesn't think much of it when he sees a piece of paper taped to the door. as he gets closer, he squints and realizes it has a photo of a hamster in the middle.

last wednesday, he got home with takeout in hand to find junhui and eunha on the kitchen floor together, laying out a cat obstacle course with dominoes, which is all to say that doing whatever weird shit they can come up with is kind of their thing and he wouldn't be too concerned if not for eunha mentioning hamsters at breakfast.

entering the foyer, he realizes he's right to be concerned.

there are hamsters everywhere. not literal hamsters, but printed photos of them. there's a white, fluffy one stuck to the mirror next to the coat closet. the shoe rack has a brown one eating a piece of carrot. they have "eunha wants a hamster" carefully handwritten around the photos.

as he walks deeper into the house, he collects the pages upon pages of hamsters — the ones he can reach, anyway, because somehow they managed to get them on the ceiling.

he finally arrives in the kitchen, where his husband is cooking and his daughter is sitting at the island with a coloring book, acting like it's any other day, like they didn't spend hours plastering hamster flyers all over the house. even here, they exist on every cupboard door. there's one on the range exhaust hood. wonwoo approaches eunha and there's a hamster staring up at him from the stool next to her.

he adores them both, and it's so absurd he wants to laugh, but he hasn't been with junhui for a decade without learning how to play his games.

"hey, you," he says, bending to give eunha a kiss on the head. he rests his chin lightly there to look at what she's doing. "what are you coloring?"

"whales."

the whales are purple and orange. wonwoo pretends that's accurate and hums approvingly. junhui is watching him, he can feel it, so he says, "they're beautiful, just like you."

"i know," she deadpans.

wonwoo smirks against her head, then gets an idea. he makes direct eye contact with junhui and asks sweetly, "what did you and baba do today?"

it works. junhui snorts and takes a step back to lean against the counter and watch. eunha kicks her feet against the island to turn her stool and crosses her arms in front of her chest.

" _appa_ , did you even _look_ at the signs?" she complains. loudly.

he nods. "i did, honey. did you make those all on your own?"

she pouts at him, annoyed, but finally admits, "baba helped."

"i bet he did," wonwoo agrees, shifting his eyes to the side to glare at junhui. "i like the ones on the ceiling."

"he let me sit on his shoulders."

junhui cracks, hiding a quiet, staccato laugh behind his hand, but wonwoo can see his grin in his cheeks. he sends eunha to wash up for dinner, and junhui breaks entirely, grinning like the cheshire cat. wonwoo cages him against the counter and lets his forehead fall against his husband's shoulder. he can feel him shake with silent laughter.

"i can't believe you two. how are we going to get those off the ceiling?"

junhui wraps his arms loosely around his waist and says, "it was her idea."

"it was her idea to print out hamsters and stick them _everywhere_?" wonwoo asks, disbelief evident.

"no, no, it was her idea to want a hamster. the photos were definitely my idea."

wonwoo isn't surprised, just raises his head and huffs a laugh at the look on junhui's face — absolute innocence, somehow. wonwoo's not sure why he ever decided to date an actor. it probably had something to do with this exact chaotic streak currently on display.

he bites his lip. "the cats."

"she wants to name it soonyoung," junhui tells him.

and, well, that changes everything. but also, it's clear junhui has considered it, and he's the one that would be helping take care of it most of the time, so if he thinks it'll be okay, wonwoo can't really argue.

"why didn't you two lead with that?"

♡♡♡

weekends are wonwoo's time to ignore routine, but they end up looking the same most of the time anyway.

6:00 am: hit snooze on his alarm and crawl into his husband's arms.

6:05 am: turn off his alarm and kiss his bleary-eyed husband good morning before leaning his head back down on his chest and tracing shapes into his skin.

6:06 am: wait for his bleary-eyed husband to catch on, and get railed into next week. it's a weekend thing.

6:45 am: shower. get dressed in anything other than a suit.

7:10 am: wake eunha. he carries her downstairs, still sleepy, and deposits her on the couch. the cats follow from her bedroom and curl up at her feet.

7:30 am: junhui comes downstairs, hair wet, usually in jeans and a hoodie. he stops in the living room, always, and collects their daughter.

7:40 am: have breakfast with his family. he's not as good at cooking as junhui is, but he has a few things he does well and pancakes are one of them. it's also a weekend thing.

8:00 am: wash the dishes. junhui and eunha will feed the cats, because that's one of their things. a few months ago, junhui got so sick he couldn't get out of bed. it took ten teary minutes for junhui to convince her that her appa did in fact know how to fill their water bowls, and she still insisted on scrutinizing his every action.

8:30 am: get eunha in the bath, and supervise so junhui can have some time to himself. today, that time includes removing any leftover hamster propaganda, because wonwoo has been finding it all week. he researches hamster supplies and makes a list.

9:15 am: do _something_ as a family. sometimes grocery shopping, sometimes going to the arcade, sometimes playing board games until lunch. today, it's going to a pet store.

he's incredibly, unbelievably happy with it.

junhui stands behind eunha's stool at the kitchen island, fixing her hair. it's understood to be the one task they can't switch off on — wonwoo's hands shake too much to deal with the tiny rubber bands.

when he's done, he helps her down, and she runs straight into wonwoo's legs, embracing them happily.

"hi, sweetheart," he says. he looks over at junhui for an explanation but he just shrugs.

"i love you, appa. i wish you could stay home all the time."

wonwoo's heart breaks a little. "so do i, baby, but today is hamster day. aren't you excited?"

"i mean, yeah," she replies. it sounds like there's an eye roll attached.

"okay," he says, grinning through the pain of imagining the handful she'll be by thirteen. "you need shoes, honey. can you go put them on?"

she nods against his legs and runs off. junhui is packing snacks, water and juice into his bag. it's basically a requirement when leaving the house, and only partly for eunha.

"is there anything else we need while we're out?" wonwoo asks.

"mm, yeah," junhui nods. "the printer is out of ink."

**Author's Note:**

> ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ hope everyone is having a good day/night thanks for clicking my dumb thing and making it to the end.


End file.
